All Around The World
by DancinCookie187
Summary: This story is based on Bailey & Cody's and Maya & Zack's relationship. How will the couples do around the world? I mean, we all know what happens in some countries and states, but what about these? And while they are there, will they be able to control their relationships? ZAYA/CAILEY Note: Zaya will always be first


Bailey was on the sky deck sitting at a table doing her homework. Maya walked onto the sky deck looking for Zack. She looked around but she didn't see him anywhere. She spotted Bailey and walked over to her. "Hey Bailey, have you seen Zack anywhere?" Maya asked. "No, why?" Bailey replied. "I can't find him anywhere and I've literally checked everywhere!" Maya explained. "Oh, well, no, I haven't seen him." Bailey said. Maya groaned and walked away. Bailey went back to doing her homework.

Zack walked onto the sky deck looking for Maya. He looked around but he didn't see her anywhere. He spotted Bailey and walked over to her. "Hey Bailey, have you seen Maya anywhere?" Zack asked. _Wow, so this is happening to them too? Wonderful._ Bailey thought, using a sarcastic tone on the word 'wonderful' when she thought it. "Yeah, she just went that way," Bailey said pointing to the left hallway. "Great, thanks! I couldn't-" "Let me guess, you couldn't find her anywhere and you literally checked everywhere" Bailey guessed, cutting him off. "Yeah, how'd you know?" Zack asked. "Maya said almost the same exact thing" Bailey replied. "Oh, thanks Bailey!" Zack said before running off to find Maya.

Zack searched for Maya and Maya searched for Zack. What they didn't know was that they were near each other. Maya pulled out her phone and texted Zack asking where he was. No answer. She sighed and entered Zack's cabin, hoping he would be there. Nope. She slumped onto his bed and fell back, looking up at the ceiling. Zack entered his cabin and slumped onto his bed. He fell back and looked up at the ceiling. The two didn't even notice each other until...

"Hey Maya" Zack said, not even thinking about it. "Hey Zack" Maya said, also not even thinking about it. Their eyes widened when they realised what they had said. They turned their heads at the same time to look at each other. The two locked eyes and sat up. They stood up, still locking eyes. They broke away when they hugged. Maya wrapped her arms around Zack's neck tightly, but not too tightly while Zack wrapped his arms around her waist. They pulled apart slightly(Zack now had his hands on Maya's waist and Maya's hands gently setting on Zack's neck) and locked eyes again. The two were lost in each other's eyes. They finally closed their eyes and leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

Bailey was sitting on a chair in her cabin finishing her homework when Cody walked in un-noticed. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Bailey smiled, knowing who it was right away. "Hey Bails" Cody said, gently laying his head on her shoulder. She liked it when he did that and he knows that. "Hey Cody" Bailey said. "Still doing your homework?" Cody asked. "Well, I wouldn't be if I didn't keep on getting distracted" Bailey replied while moving his arms off of him. "C'mon Bails, you know you like it" Cody said smirking just a little bit.

Cody wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. Bailey smiled and leapt out of the chair and onto Cody. "Bailey!" Cody exclaimed. He was surprised. "Your right, I do like it, homework can wait." Bailey said while adjusting her arms so that her hands were on his chest. Cody closed his eyes and thought about it. "How many questions do you have left?" he asked. "Ummm, 5 I think" Bailey replied. "Well why don't you finish your homework? This can wait" Cody said. Bailey pouted. "But I like this better" she whined. "No worries, you just do your homework and I'll just wrap my arms around your waist while you work, and I'll help you if you need it" Cody said.

Bailey let him up and he headed over to the desk and sat in the chair. She went after him and sat on his lap. Cody wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. Bailey smiled and finished her homework. She finally got it done and swung her legs out to the side to face Cody. "You know, you seem... different" Bailey said. "Really?" Cody asked. Bailey nodded. "Huh, that's funny, all I'm doing is trying to make you happy" Cody said. Bailey placed a finger over Cody's mouth to shush him. "Cody, you know your the only thing that makes me happy. You know that and you don't have to change to make me happy. I'm already happy. Because your in my life" she said smiling when she said the last sentence. "Awe, Bailey" Cody said. They hugged and looked into each other's eyes before closing them and leaning in for a kiss.


End file.
